The Best Kind of Prize
by Rickmaniac69
Summary: [AU]. Is a SUR-prize. Charlie discovers he has hidden feelings for our fantastically flamboyant Master Chocolatier. Will Charlie tell him the truth or will Mr. Wonka find out? Mr. Wonka still lacks normal social skills so how will he react? [Warning: Slash, M/M, AU]. Don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I thought I'd give this pairing a go. I know I usually do the Harry/Snape but after recently watching the 2005 movie of Charlie and the Chocolate factory I realized these two pairings were way too similar. **

**Let me know what you guys think before I continue :)**

**Usual warnings: M/M, Slash, Fluffiness and Adult Themes.**

**Don't like, then don't read.**

* * *

><p>An eighteen year old Charlie Bucket lay in the Land of Chocolate room staring up at the metal ceiling and sighed. His emotions raking havoc on his young body, even the thought of <em>him<em> had Charlie twitching and he felt a wave of shame rock through his body. He and Mr. Wonka had been working together for five years now, and Charlie didn't like where his thoughts about the man were taking him.

He had grow a lot over his time in the factory and had grown taller, his hair had grown a little longer and was hardly tamable. His wardrobe had had a vast improvement and he now sported multiple pairs of tight jeans, converse trainers and tee shirts.

Charlie had taken Mr. Wonka's offer of becoming his heir and left his family behind as the prospect of wealth and a warm home filled him with hope. He wanted to make something of his life and at that time, he was desperate for a normal life, like the other children at his school. He'd realized soon enough though that this life wasn't what he'd expected and he found himself, on days like these wishing that he'd at least bargained with the man or outright rejected his offer. He missed his family, but there was no point in changing the course of his life now as both sets of grandparents had passed away shortly after he had left. His mother was gravely ill three years later and she passed away not too long ago, leaving his father who met a young millionaire lady and Charlie had no idea what he was doing now. As far as he was concerned he was now an orphan with a stupid teenage crush on his mentor, his best friend and business partner, Mr. Willy Wonka.

To say he hadn't been having fun over his time here at the factory would be a lie because he loved creating new and exciting candies and chocolates with the famous chocolatier. He had spent countless nights with Mr. Wonka, staying up late or even pulling an all nighter when they were creating something new and they couldn't quite get it right. That, to Charlie was the best part about the job, he could work any hours he wanted and do whatever he wanted in or out of the factory.

The night that was causing so much turmoil for Charlie was a couple of days ago, when they had retired to Mr. Wonka's bedroom after a long day of creating new candy and they were both exhausted. They had been working on a new laughing syrup, one gulp and you would be laughing for hours on end. Of course, who better to test it than Charlie and he had been in fits of laughter for literally hours, Mr. Wonka had made it too strong and the laughing wasn't stopping any time soon. Feeling tired and giddy they went back to the man's bedroom, which wasn't uncommon and were laying on the bed with Charlie's laughing subsiding. Mr. Wonka was pulling funny faces to Charlie and he started to laugh again, this time his head falling very closely between them. For some reason the laughing syrup had stopped and when Charlie looked up he was very close to Mr. Wonka's face. Looking deep into his eyes, an image flickered across his eyes and he pulled away and fell onto the floor before darting out of the room. He'd wanted to kiss his mentor, those pink lips just taunting him as they sat close to each other.

From then on, it was all Charlie could think about and it was starting to get very distracting when the two of them were working together. Charlie had the feeling that Mr. Wonka was oblivious to his feelings, and _that_ he was grateful for because he had the horrible feeling the man would throw him out of the factory. Charlie sighed again and rolled his head to the side as he eyed up the marshmallow mushrooms that were within arms reach. He felt things were awkward between them now, but he knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He heard some Oompa Loompa's with pick axes and raised his head to see them cutting into one of the banks before taking a wheelbarrow full of chocolate and mint flavoured grass through one of the doors.

Sitting up, he looked at his watch and saw it was mid afternoon and decided that he would go out into the town for a bit to clear his head. He knew he'd be safe from bumping into the man there because he never ventured outside, although he knew that he, himself shouldn't go out as the town people recognized him and would go crazy asking if they could have a look inside the factory. Sighing again, he decided against it and stood with the intention of wandering up to his room, which was next to his mentor's and hiding away there until dinnertime. _Dinnertime_, he scoffed, there was no such thing and was usually just a hash up of all these different kinds of things that Mr. Wonka liked to eat and usually wasn't until midnight if they were both working on something.

Sitting in his room with the window open, he stuck his head out into the cool English air and took in the smell of spring with a smile on his face. He let his head fall back against the window frame and looked out onto the small town that surrounded the factory. His room was large, as was Wonka's and had royal red wallpaper, royal purple bedspread and gold trimmings on _everything_. His bed was a large king sized four poster with the drapes hanging down the sides and everything. It looked very grand and definitely more luxurious than his little holey cottage he shared with his family.

* * *

><p>Willy Wonka was sitting in his office filling out the required paperwork for his shipment of new candies that he and Charlie had been working on for the last month. It was so great having Charlie living with him now, although at first he thought it would be a gross breach of private space but he found that he enjoyed messing around with the boy. They spent so much time together that he was feeling that the two of them were getting quite close, best friends he even dared to dream and just the thought of the boy made him smile.<p>

He had noted though, as of late the boy had been a little quieter than he usually was. He didn't know why and it was concerning him, not only for the candy's sake but because he didn't want his friend upset. They talked a lot during their time together, but there wasn't many personal details that he knew about the boy, the same with himself, he hadn't exactly divulged any personal information about his childhood to Charlie.

When he had offered the opportunity to Charlie to be his heir, he was over the moon when he had said yes, not even caring that he'd left his family behind. Wonka had never been close with his father and his mother had passed away when he was very young so he didn't remember her.

Wonka shook his head, this was not something he wanted to think about and he put his paper work down, spinning in his chair and went over to the window to look out over the township that looked like nothing from his mansion of a chocolate factory. He decided he'd go pay Charlie a visit, he hadn't seen him since the day before and that was odd as they were usually attached at the hip.

He walked out of his large office and walked down the corridor, his maroon dress coat complimenting his black shirt underneath and his black pants. His black pointed dress shoes echoed off the walls of the corridor and his purple gloves squeaked as he flexed his hand. Taking a couple of turns and found two doors at the end of the corridor. One in the right was his, and the left was Charlie's. He knocked quickly on the door and waited for entry, although he didn't have to wait long and the door opened to reveal a flustered looking Charlie.

"Afternoon, Charlie." Wonka said cheerfully and he noted that Charlie's cheeks appeared to blush further.

"Hey, Mr. Wonka." Charlie was nervous and his palms were sweaty but he let the man in and he went straight over to his window and perched on the ledge again.

"Just came to see what you were doing." Wonka said and looked around the room before looking back at Charlie who was looking out the window and he frowned.

"Is everything alright there, Charlie?" This wasn't like Charlie at all, so he came and sat on the edge of the boy's large king sized bed as he watched him and Charlie turned round with a weak smile and nodded. He sighed and decided to be more convincing.

"Of course I am, silly." He lied but it seemed to do the trick and Wonka smiled back goofily.

"Good, 'cause you know I could use some help tonight. All nighter?" Wonka asked excitedly. He wanted to cheer Charlie up and he thought that this might do the trick.

The idea sounded terrible and Charlie couldn't think of anything worse at the moment than spending more time with the man that was causing his body to do weird things. Regardless he nodded and gave the man a tight smile and watched as he left the room with a bounce in his step. He felt awful for the way things were turning out but he just couldn't get the icky feeling out of his head.

Wonka was pleased with himself, he thought the boy was acting sad but just then he seemed fine. He didn't really have much knowledge about relationships with other people so he usually took things at face value and didn't dig any deeper. He had thought though, that he'd never seen Charlie blush like that before and it was a weird feeling that happened inside him when he saw the boy's face. He'd never felt something like this before and he thought the boy looked cute when he blushed. He smiled and cleared his head of any thoughts and went back into his large office to continue with his paper work.

**Thoughts? Think I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**As per the warnings, there is mature content ahead in this chapter. If you don't want to see your childhood hero's defiled in such a way then stop reading.**

**You have been warned my lovelies.**

* * *

><p>As Charlie had expected, spending more time with the man was terrible but not in the traditional way. The all nighter they had that night was tense, on Charlie's part anyhow, and he felt that his creative ideas were being stalled by this tension that he had created between them. The elevator ride back to their rooms as well had Charlie begging for a short journey, all those innocent little bumps and knocks into one another meant that by the time Charlie had retired to his room for the night, he was highly aroused.<p>

Charlie hadn't felt this way about anyone before, and there was something mysterious about the man, even now after living with him for so long that was creating havoc with his teenage hormones. He had no choice but to sort his hard issue out under the covers that night, and once he was done he felt disgusted in himself.

Wonka had been sitting in his room after Charlie made a hasty retreat after their all nighter and he was a little disappointed that they didn't go to his rooms and felt a little lonely without the youth talking when they should be sleeping. He'd gone to bed that night still wide awake and thinking about the boy who was in the next room and very desperately wanted to be in the boy's presence.

It was a weird feeling he'd felt that night, and he was now in his office thinking things through. It was true that he hadn't had much contact with the outside world, which meant feelings normal people would be able to distinguish, Mr. Wonka couldn't. He wasn't able to realize that these sudden feelings in his stomach and his heart whenever he saw Charlie were the beginnings of attraction.

Charlie however, _did_ know what these feelings were and as he lay awake that afternoon after their all nighter, he wondered what he should do about the situation. Hell bent on finding a solution to this, he decided to push aside his feelings for the next few weeks and see where things led. He wasn't confident about his plan but he thought it better than nothing. Charlie suddenly sat up when he heard a knock at his door and his heart skipped a beat before the door opened slowly and Wonka walked into the room looking immaculate as ever and decked out in his maroon dress coat, black jersey, pants and pointed dress shoes. He held his walking stick up as he walked in and his arms out to the sides as he greeted his heir.

"Well good morning, Charlie. Isn't it such a wonderful day to be inside and creating new candies?" his cheery voice hitting Charlie like a gobstopper to the chest and he smiled weakly at the man.

"Hey, Wonka." Charlie managed without sounding bitter.

"You ready for work my dear Charlie? We've got lots to do today and not much time so better not dilly-dally." He chirped and came to stand at the side of Charlie's bed beaming down at him like a mad man.

"Uh, oh yeah sure. What's the time?" Charlie replied a little dazed, his first efforts at putting his feelings aside failing.

"Hmm let's see now," he started glancing over his shoulder at the clock in the corner of the room. "Just after four in the afternoon." He turned back and smiled at Charlie.

"Ok, let me just get dressed and we'll…. Go.." he trailed off as he shifted and found an afternoon morning glory brushing against the sheets and the colour drained from his face as he looked up to his mentor.

"Are you alrighty there Charlie? You look sick as a dog."

Charlie could have cringed and he stuttered before turning on his side and hiding his face in his pillow before being rolled over and he found a hand on his forehead as Wonka leaned over him.

"Golly gosh Charlie, you're all burnt up. Let me get you something for that fever of yours. Be back in a giffy." And he turned and stalked from the room.

Charlie was mortified, he didn't know what to do so he jumped up and grabbed a towel from a chair by the bed and ran out the door, he looked to see if the man was still close by but he couldn't hear him so he sprinted down the corridor and darted into the vast bathroom. There was no lock on the bathroom and now Charlie was wishing there was, but without dithering around he turned the shower on and stripped down before getting in. The hot water felt amazing, but on all parts of his body and he couldn't help but wrap a hand around his throbbing cock and start stroking.

He pulled his hand away, _what am I doing?_ He thought bitterly and set about washing his hair and his body. He kept brushing over his erection and in the end he couldn't help it but feverishly continuing to stroke it. The shower was huge, but so was the showerhead and he put a hand on the shower wall to support himself whilst the water cascaded over his back. As he stroked, he thought about his mentor, the one that kept nudging him in the elevator, the one that smelt heavenly of chocolate and cinnamon, those purple eyes that had a heated intensity in them when they were excited.

"Fuck, Mr. Wonka." He hissed out quietly as he came and a sweet orgasm flowing through his body.

Panting lightly, Charlie finished washing himself and turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He felt infinitely better after his wank and shower, now he felt up to battling the day… or what was left of it anyway.

"Charlie? Charlie are you in there?" Wonka's muffled voice floated through the door and Charlie's heart skipped a beat.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and slowly opened the door to reveal a steadily blushing man standing in front of him. The man stepped back and looked at Charlie curiously before he spoke with Charlie still standing in the door way.

"How are you feeling?" he asked awkwardly and Charlie looked down before looking back at him to answer.

"Actually a lot better, Mr. Wonka. Maybe a shower was all I need." He smiled gingerly as thoughts of a naked Wonka on top of him filled his mind.

"Oh, well fantastic. Get going, we have work to do." Wonka said, regaining his composure and whacked Charlie on the ass with his walking stick making him yelp.

Charlie had to grip his towel as he yelped and turned to walke back to his rooms as it was threatening to fall off. He ducked into his room and grabbed his tight jeans and yellow tee before strutting into the corridor to find Wonka standing right in his doorway and he bumped into him rather forcefully and he grabbed onto the man's waist as he steadied them.

Their chests were touching and Charlie risked a look at his mentor's face and found himself falling into the purple pools that were looking back at him. He gasped as he let go of the man's hips and took a quick step back muttering an apology.

"Well don't just stand there my dear boy lets go!" Wonka said eagerly and grabbed Charlie's wrist pulling him down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, how are we going? Still keen to know more?<strong>


End file.
